User talk:Mochizou
Re:Merry Christmas <3 Hey man. Merry Christmas. I miss you too. BlakeNovak (talk) 20:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas <3 Aww thank you Kieran! ^.^ <33 I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year! <333 Jolie - See myself through someone else 21:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merry Xmas <3 KIERI! Merry Christmas to you too! (I don't celebrate it, but it was nice to get a message xD) I hope you have a joyous holidays. I'm so glad to have ended another year with you as a good friend <33 [[User:HallOfFame|''ari]] ∞ [[User talk:HallOfFame|''if you're going to do it, do it big. ]] 23:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! Merry Christmas to you too, Kieran! <33 I hope you have an enjoyable day. ^_^ I'm sorry I didn't message you back the other day. :( I'm doing good and I'm happy to hear that things are going good for you as well! :) AshlieBlake (talk) 10:46, December 24, 2015 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS BAE<3 Merry Christmas, Kieran!!! Thank you so much for your kind message ^_^ I really appreciate the comment about my faith showing this season, I've always hoped that shows to people so I'm glad you can see it in me. :) You are such an incredible friend to me and I'm so thankful to have you in my life. I absolutely love talking to you and fangirlling about various things. You'll always be one of my closest friends, my dear :D I love you so much and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas season <333 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 15:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas <3 Awww, thank you, Kieran! <333 I hope you have a great holiday as well! Merry Christmas! (even tho that gif isn't Christmasy lmaooo) Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 16:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas <3 That gif, Kieran. xD Are you trying to kill me? Hahaha. Merry Christmas to you, too!! I hope you had a great year. <33 CamilleA05 ♥ I'm with you till the end of the line 00:45, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hey Kieran! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy your day with all of your loved ones. You are such a wonderful person and we are all so lucky to have you as a member of this Wiki. It feels like it's been forever since we've talked and we really should catch up soon! Happy holidays, bae <3 ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 03:32, December 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Merry Christmas <3 Thank you, Kieran! :D I hope you have a fantastic day as well. ♥ And thank you! I've been binge watching OTH these past few weeks, haha. I'm on 5x07. Leyton is an OTP for me for many reasons. They're right up there with Naley, tbh. Season 4 was so good to them, but Season 5 Leyton...this is the heartbreak and angst of Season 2 Naley all over again. [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ 'Joanna' ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| ''we can make our life a story.]] 16:33, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Thank you for you sweet Christmas message, I hope you had a lovely one! <3 WhateverHonestly (talk) 20:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hello~ AHHHH! Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear this. Thanks for getting back to me right away, as well. I'm very excited and I'm happy to help out any way I can on the wiki. Thanks again for letting me know. <33 Crazychick08 (talk) 19:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) CBB Hey, Kieran, I don't know if you've been watching this season of CBB, but if you have and you wanna discuss, feel free to message me. I'm loving this season and there's a lot to talk about. (Clear Waters (talk) 14:19, January 23, 2016 (UTC)) Birthday sex is the best kind of sex I don't know if you got my Kik message yet, but I thought I'd make my traditional visit to your talk page and wish you a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY, bae! Being 21, you're finally and officially an adult all over the world, which means we can get in anywhere and everywhere. :P In the past year, you've fully turned your life around for the better and I couldn't be more proud of you. You've blossomed into the strong, enduring, and confident guy that I always knew you could be. Watching you become a happier person has been such a rewarding feel for you and everyone that loves you. I've always kept my faith in you and believed that you could be in the wonderful place you are today. Of course, you never let me down. Even though your busy schedule has limited your time on the wiki now, you'll always be a valued member of this community and one of my closest friends. You've been one of my biggest confidants through many difficult times, as well as a very loyal support system for me and I'd be absolutely lost without that. So thank you for always being such a kind and caring soul to me and to those around you, Kieri. You are my twin and don't ever forget that, because it will never change! ♥ Meeting you almost two years ago was a blessing that I am forever grateful for. I'm so happy that we have become interracial boyfriends and senpais since 2014 and I know that nothing will ever come between that special spark. :P I'm still awaiting your visit to Toronto, because I promise you that when you make it here, you are going to enjoy every wonder that the country has to offer. I promise you that your future is going to be nothing but a positive one, as well as our future as BFs. I love you so much and you already know that... but it never hurts to say it again. Here's to another fantastic year of #GayKieram. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) RE: Throwback talk page thread for the gays OMGGGG, HELLO BAE!! Yasss, this is so 2014 Kieram and I miss it! We used to have full on novel conversations on talk page and IDK how we kept it up because our messages were walls worth of text lmao. AWWW, I miss you, too bb! I know we only talk like a few times a year now. Mainly on our birthdays, I think. How have you been, bae? I sort of glanced over your blog, but haven't had a chance to properly read and reply yet! Will do tomorrow probably! You're still my bf, too! Ever since 2014 and still to this day. Although, I must confess that I am not one to talk about you cheating on me (as I stated in my comment on wiki) because I kind of have a IRL boyfriend rn. :P You've probably seen him if you keep up with my IG stories which I know you do relatively often. Don't worry, I tell him about all my other bfs too and he's just like aww cool lmao!! :3 No but really my bf and I aren't in an open relationship or anything, but he's really chill about me having a lot of close male friends that I always call my bae and whatnot. Guess we just have that kind of solid trust so it doesn't matter much. :D OMFG, HONESTLY, when it comes to MakoHaru, I think I'm actually Makoto and you're Haru?? Like, physically, I know I resemble him more and you resemble Mako more. . . That's probably why we always had you as Mako and me as Haru (plus Haru is my favourite character on Free!). Uh, but tbh, I think it's rather evident that Makoto is the top in their relationship, which would make more sense that Mako is me. Haru is such a bottom and I know you're sort of a verse-bottom, right? (although I'm sure Haru could be verse too). Soo, yeah, I think in that case, I think you are Haru and I'm Makoto?? Mako is also the more outgoing one and and Haru's the introvert. I'm SLIGHTLY more extraverted than introverted (at least these days), so I identify with Mako in that way, too. IDK what do you think?? Maybe we can switch roles sometimes, lmfaooo! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:20, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Omg, good for you, bae! I'm really proud of you for finally finding yourself. I know you worked hard as a barista for so long, but I'm glad it helped you open up to new people and gain more self-esteem! AHH, child education tho!! CONGRATULATIONS! That is so wonderful! I worked as an ECE for 2 and half years and I know what a rewarding career it is. I ultimately left that job to pursue sociology though. I recently got a new job at a health centre downtown as a case manager for newcomers. Basically any newcomers or foreigners in Toronto who come to us and are looking for resources (such as access to housing, health care, employment, etc) are brought to me and I direct them to people or organizations that can assist them in these areas. Pays really well, too. I haven't started yet, but my first day is September 1st. Kind of nervous tbh! Aww, thank you bae! But tbh, props to you if you know which guy is my bf! LOL, I post so many stories of so many different guys (all my gay friends) that I feel people who don't actually know my bf often can't even tell which one he is, unless you actually pay attention to the captions, lmfaoo! I feel most people just skim thru them haha. My boyfriend's name is Dustin btw! :D Yeah, tbh, I am very happy and I feel very lucky. Mainly in the sense that Dustin has very similar values in relationship standards and etiquette as I do. Like, we both strive for open communication above all else. Neither of us are threatened by other guys around the other partner. Neither of us argue or bottle up emotions. We're honest and upfront when the other is doing something we don't like. We talk things out with no passive aggression. We're both really content. Things couldn't be healthier, in all honesty. I'm proud of you, bae. Being single and content is one of the best states you could be in emotionally. It means you're satisfied with yourself overall. That was pretty much how I was before I met Dustin. Just content with being single (still would have been if it hadn't worked out). Open to a relationship if it came up. One just happened to come along and so I took a chance with it. For your sake, I will be happy with whatever happens. If you and your former coworker happen to make it work then go for it! If not, I'm happy knowing that you'll still be okay! Keep me posted tho. YUP, EXACTLY! Although, like I said, even if I'm more similar to Makoto, Haru will always be my favourite character. No one can ever replace. I love Nanase Haruka sooooo much, omg!! I love his emotional resilience and I think that's what I related to when I watched Free! I haven't seen the new season btw! D: LOL, yup, you'll always be the bottom in Kieram. :P I can't imagine it being the other way because you've always been the one that takes it from behind. EVER SINCE DAY ONE, LOL. We'll save sex talk for pms. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 19:20, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Can I just start off by saying sorry that I sort of let our talk page thread die. Things got crazy at the end of August and early this month because as you know I started a new job and I just had a lot of social commitments going on. How are you doing though bae? How's the school job been going lately? OMG, YASSS! You knew exactly which one Dustin was, but I guess it wasn't too difficult to figure out considering he's the one I'm always calling bae most in my stories, LOL. Any updates with you and your old co-worker though? I know you're perfectly happy being single right now, but I am still rooting for you to start something with her if you genuinely do like her! Also, I ARCHIVED YOUR TALK PAGE! Ahh, that feeling of having it cleaned up must feel good lmao. Anyways bae, what are your most used social medias these days? It might be better for us to take it to Snapchat, Instagram or somewhere else since talk paging can be tedious to reply to (AS FUN AS IT IS!). You can let me know whatever one works best and we'll go from there! :D '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:56, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Throwback Thanks for the new powers xD I'll be sure to keep an eye on it ~ Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 19:36, August 24, 2018 (UTC) kierlegend hey boo. omg i have some SHIT to catch you up on. i hope we can talk soon love ya. Sarah (talk) 00:52, August 25, 2018 (UTC)